


Slow Blow Jobs (in 4K)

by Rebecca



Series: Gav and Dan's High Speed Sex Adventures [2]
Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Filming, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: After showing Dan the edited video—thatvideo—one thing leads to another and this time, it's Dan who's got an idea: "You know how you like to shove things into my face and watch it in slow motion?"It's an offer Gavin can't possibly refuse.





	Slow Blow Jobs (in 4K)

Gavin catches himself dithering in his own fucking kitchen. It's stupid, really, so he gives himself a mental kick, walks over to the living room where Dan is currently absorbed in a game of Fallout, and throws himself onto the sofa. "Hey, B!"

"Hey, B. What's up, B?"

Gavin does his best to feign nonchalance. "I've edited the video, you know, _that_ one."

"Oh yeah?" Dan asks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah. Wanna watch it?" On the surface, the sentence is innocuous enough, but given the video in question and what had happened after they'd filmed it, it's pretty much an offer for sex. After all, Gavin could have just given Dan the file and be done with it—it's not that they usually watch the final videos together, or that the editing is anything worth showing off—only if he did that, they'd likely never talk about it again and Gavin feels that would be a missed opportunity. They had had lots of fun without any kind of awkward or bad feelings afterwards, so why not give it another go?

Dan pauses the game and looks at him. There's the briefest moment before he says: "Sure, why not."

All too gladly, Gavin pulls up the file on the TV, settles back on the sofa next to Dan, and starts the video. Devoid of their usual intro and set-up, it cuts straight to the point.

"It's strange without sound," Dan comments after a while.

"Well, if I'd put the regular sound effects over it, I could've just as well slapped _Made by the Slow Mo Guys_ on it."

Dan laughs.

"Besides, I couldn't think of any noises that would not have sounded ridiculous." Dan's moans had been anything but ridiculous, but they hadn't recorded them, and all human utterings tend to sound funny slowed down anyway. It's not that Gavin was trying to make a porn flick or anything, and the slow motion footage isn't the most titillating thing to begin with, but there was no need to ruin the aesthetics either.

Porn flick or no, Gavin's dick starts to show interest in the proceedings. It's the memories, mainly, that do it: The picture of Dan spread out on the bed, naked, hard, lost in his fantasies with not a care for his surroundings. The feeling of Dan's deft touch afterwards.

They continue to watch in silence, with Dan only now and then uttering a huff that Gav isn't sure is amusement or something else. When the video finally ends and the screen goes back to the menu, all Dan says is: "Nice."

"Yeah." Gavin wonders whether there's a good way to put _wanna get off together_, but he can't think of anything that seems appropriate. Which is ridiculous, seeing how he'd managed _wanna toss off while I film_ just fine all those months back. Maybe it just means he's too much of a camera nerd.

"So... Can I go back to my game now or was there anything else?" Dan asks innocently, like the absolute prick he is, because judging by his filthy grin he knows exactly what Gavin is after. The bulge in his shorts doesn't seem opposed, either.

But hey, Dan being an arse is what Gavin knows how to deal with. "I can think of a better use for your hands right now," he says.

Dan laughs, scoots closer, and starts palming Gavin's cock through his trousers. Even though Gav has hoped for this outcome, he still can't help a surprised gasp. It's the way Dan doesn't mess about and dives straight in that gets him—it's incredibly sexy and just what Gavin wants from this. He lets his head fall back onto Dan's free arm that's resting over the back of the sofa, closes his eyes and gives himself over to the sensations. His cock responds in record time, soon straining against the thick material of his shorts. It's just this side of uncomfortable, providing friction, adding to the sweet pressure. Gavin bucks his hips, pushes into Dan's hand, and every move sends shivers up his spine. Soon he wants more, faster, until his whole body is jerking frantically. He could come like this, easily, and it's only the thought of embarrassing himself in his trousers like a horny teenager that slows him down eventually and makes him take a deep breath.

The shorts have to go, quickly, because at some point he has headed into definitely uncomfortable without really noticing, and with the shorts the rest of his clothes. Dan gets the cue, leaves him some space and strips out of his own shirt. Gav, much ahead of him, helps him with his trousers and boxers, and he sort of accidentally ends up kneeling next to Dan's legs on the floor. It's an interesting point of view, this, with Dan's erection so close. Gav has never had a dick in his mouth, but he can't say he hasn't been curious. Lack of opportunity more than anything, really—and now the perfect opportunity presents itself. He shifts, braces himself on Dan's thigh, before his brain finally catches up. Would this violate some unspoken rule? After all, everything has been hands only so far. Gavin tears his gaze away from Dan's cock and looks up.

Dan raises his eyebrows at him. "Go on, then." There's an unspoken _if you dare_ in there somewhere, but the effect is ruined by the sheer amount of deep arousal in his voice.

Not so cocky anymore now, are you, Gavin thinks, and bends his head to give the tip of Dan's cock an experimental lick. The texture is smooth and soft and pleasant to touch, so he proceeds to wrap his lips around the head. That earns him a soft gasp. He starts teasing the ridge underneath, first with his lips, then with his tongue, hears Dan moan and getting louder and louder with every swirl. Under his hand that's resting on Dan's thigh, he can feel muscles flex and quiver, and the knowledge that _he_ is causing Dan to fight for control like that, that there's quite a bit of strength underneath it all, is an intoxicating power trip. Gavin takes Dan's cock in deeper, testing how far he is able to go, then decides that he's better off using a hand on the shaft while he keeps working on the tip with his lips and tongue.

"Fuck," Dan mutters between groans. His movements are getting more and more frenetic now, impatient, trying to urge Gavin along.

Gav briefly considers not quite giving him what he craves yet, to go back to slowly teasing him, but at this point he has to admit he's past finesse. His own cock twitches with every moan he draws out of Dan, and if he had a free hand, or a convenient body part to rub against, it would only be a matter of seconds.

"Gavin..." Dan drawls, and Gav supposes it's a warning, but he wants the full experience and so he keeps going. Dan is fucking his fist and mouth now in one slick hot mess, swearing up a storm when he finally comes with one last jerk of his hips. Gav splutters around his cock, keeps bobbing his head through the aftershocks until he feels Dan's body go slack.

Well, that certainly _was_ an experience. Leaves him hungry for more, too. He scrambles up, climbs onto the sofa and starts jerking himself off to the sound of Dan's heavy breathing next to him, to the memory of his moans and curses. At some point, he feels the cushions dip, feels hot breath caressing his chest, and then, suddenly, Dan's hand wraps around his own. Dan takes control and guides him, and fuck, that's so, so hot. It's not quite the right pace, and being so close but only _almost_ getting what he wants is driving Gavin crazy, but at the same time, he doesn't want to take back charge either. When Dan suddenly rubs a wet thumb over his slit, an unexpected wave of hot pleasure hits him and he comes hard and fast, Dan's hand still closed around his.

Wow.

He lies still for a while, catching his breath, and Dan flops back against the backrest. Too soon, Gavin becomes aware of the mess they've made and starts contemplating the logistics of getting to the bathroom without dripping all over the place. Absent-mindedly, he wipes his lips and chin with the back of his hand, still tasting come, but looks up when he feels Dan watching him.

Dan's eyes are glued to his mouth and there's that unmistakable twinkle that says he's got an exciting idea. "You know how you like to shove things into my face and watch it in slow motion?"

"Are you offering to suck me off while I film?" At this point, Gavin isn't even surprised anymore that this is the kind of conversation they are having.

"Basically, yeah." Dan looks him straight in the eye and smirks. "If you think you can still remember how to operate a camera with my lips around your dick."

"Jeez," Gavin snorts.

* * *

There's no way Gavin was going to decline Dan's suggestion, obviously, so they find themselves preparing the guest bedroom once again. Gavin only sets one Phantom up this time, filming in 4K at two thousand frames per second, because operating even just the one camera won't be easy when he's also got to be in front of it. He discusses various strategies how this could work out with Dan, and in the end, they decide it's best when Dan sits down on the edge of the mattress. It turns out that this puts him at just the right height so that Gavin can stand in front of him, and it's also a comfortable position for him to hold for a while. After all, it's vital that he doesn't move his head too much once Gavin has adjusted the lens.

Gavin switches the big spotlight on and fiddles with the focus and exposure time of the camera. He doesn't go for a proper close-up this time—instead, he opts for a medium shot and the slightly longer focal range and more generous framing it brings because he expects it won't be easy for them to keep perfectly still during filming. In the end, he can always sacrifice some of the high resolution for cropping during editing if there's any detail he wants to focus on. Speaking of editing...

"Uh, B, it just occurred to me: I'm not sure I'll be able to censor enough of your face to make you unrecognisable."

Dan just shrugs. "It's not like you're going to publish it, is it?"

"No. But, you know, leaks and hacks and stuff. We're not nobodies anymore. If anything _should_ happen, things might spread around."

Dan is grinning now. "At least it's just going to be my face and some anonymous knob. That's not too bad."

"I've got a hunch that for _some_ reason, people are going to assume that the anonymous knob is attached to me. Or how many other people with high speed cameras do you know?"

"Point," Dan says. "Does that bother you?"

"Not enough to not do it," Gavin admits, and that just about sums up the entirety of the Slow Mo Guys, doesn't it?

Once Gavin is happy with the camera settings, it's time for him to undress. Dan's already been down to his boxers from the start, although technically he doesn't have to be. It's the reason Gav has been feeling a low buzz of arousal since the beginning, that and the anticipation of what's to come, but he's been so engrossed in the technical aspects of shooting that there isn't much to show for it yet. So what now? Gavin starts stroking himself, but that just feels awkward all around. Performative. Especially with Dan just sitting there and trying to keep his position as well as he can. It's what porn actors do all the time, Gav supposes, but he's not really cut out for this. Not a single exhibitionist streak in him either. And Dan, the bastard, silently laughs at his struggles. It's probably his retaliation for what Gav made him do last time, although Gavin doesn't remember _him_ having any trouble.

Soon enough, however, Dan takes pity on him. "Come here, for goodness' sake."

Gavin steps in front of him, and Dan puts one hand on his hip and one hand one his balls. Fuck yes, this is beginning to be _fun_ again. Dan's palms are warm, tease him gently, and each flick of his wrist causes a ripple of tingles to spread through Gavin's body. Gavin keeps jerking himself, syncing their movements, and _now_ they're getting somewhere. Very definitely getting somewhere. Until, finally, Dan removes his hand from his balls, and Gavin can't help but feel disappointed at the sudden loss even though he knows they've got different plans for today. However, before he can move away, Dan grabs both his hips, pulls him close and takes him in his mouth. Gav has just enough time to get his own hands out of the way before he's engulfed in delicious wet heat.

"Whoa," he hisses. For a moment, all his senses are reduced to that point of contact, to the electrifying desire that is spreading from there, to the agonisingly slow movements of Dan's lips and tongue. There's something nagging at the back of his mind, though. He's not allowed to give in just yet...

"Wait a sec!" Gavin steps back and picks up the trigger for the Phantom, taking a moment to collect himself. If he wants to actually film, he's going to need better control. After years of experience, he likes to think that he's quite good at operating a high speed camera in all kinds of circumstances, but even more pressing than his professional pride is the need to prove Dan's silly little joke wrong. Well, nothing to clear the head like a bit of competition, so he finally announces: "Ready when you are, B."

Dan adjusts his pose. "Ready."

"So... I guess it's best when you just hold still, right?" It's the way the videos focusing on things happening to Dan usually go, except that it's not at all usual that Gav is about to fuck Dan's mouth, so he absolutely wants to make sure they are on the same page.

"Sure, yeah. Go on." Dan appears almost completely casual. If Gavin hadn't been familiar by now with how he sounds when he's aroused, he wouldn't have picked up on the barely perceptible rasp in his voice.

Gavin is in the perfect headspace now: turned on enough not to care about the weirdness of the situation and eager to plunge in after the little demonstration Dan has given him, but with the trigger in his hand unable to forget his inner filming nerd.

Dan's mouth still feels just as good as the first time. Gavin starts with slow, gentle pushes, figuring out how deep he can go without making Dan uncomfortable. And, he's not gonna lie, savouring the slick sensations of every move and the way they are surely and slowly getting him closer to the edge. But Dan is enjoying himself too, if the little close-mouthed moans deep in his throat are anything to go by, so that's all right. After a while, Gavin picks up speed, performing for the camera now as much as for himself. He silently counts down the seconds and presses the trigger. "Got it," he tells Dan before he removes himself, reluctantly, and steps over to the camera.

The footage looks good at first glance, so Gavin waits for it to save. And since he likes to play it safe whenever they have the chance to repeat a thing, he asks: "Another take?"

"If you're up for it." Dan leers at his crotch.

Gavin decides to let the evidence stand for itself, quite literally. They do a couple more takes, basically just a repeat of the first one, until Gav feels like his dick is starting to get mood whip lash from alternately being subjected to Dan's mouth and being ignored in favour of the Phantom. Then again, this way he's going to last a while, so it's probably for the best.

"Can you angle towards the side?" Dan asks at some point. He rhythmically pushes his tongue against the inside of his cheek to mimic what he's envisioning.

Gavin laughs. "That's going to look so stupid."

"_All_ of it is going to look stupid, surely."

"Probably, yeah." If there's anything they've learned from their videos, it's that slow motion does that to people's faces.

They try Dan's suggestion, and not only does it look weird, it also doesn't do much for Gavin. Which is a bit of a moot point, seeing how this is not about him getting off, but he still can't keep his mouth shut and tells Dan. Dan laughs around his cock, which spices things up a little, but, well, still not what they are going for.

"Anything else?" Gavin asks after they have recorded some usable footage.

"Yes, actually. Come here and stay still."

Gavin follows his directions and finds himself lost in Dan's mouth again. Dan is sucking him off in earnest now, bobbing his head quickly. It's surprising how noisy he manages to be despite having his mouth full—surprising and also very very sexy. Then he twirls his tongue just so, and, oh fuck, that delicious texture licking up and down the underside of his shaft is about to drive Gavin crazy. If it weren't for the camera...

The camera. Belatedly, it occurs to Gavin that he has no idea what Dan wants him to capture. This? Or is he trying to get him off? Gavin isn't sure he'll be able to time the trigger for his own orgasm, if he's being honest.

"Uh, B, you've got to tell me what I'm look—"

Out of nowhere, it feels like Dan's trying to swallow him down, and for a split second there's the most maddening tightness wrapping around the head of his cock. The next moment, Dan spits him out, coughing heavily.

"Goodness," Gavin says, still dazed, and it's only long-trained instinct that makes him press the trigger before he can even think straight again. _That_ bit is definitely going to be fun.

Dan's still coughing.

"You all right, B?"

Dan nods, still working through his fit, until he finally calms down and clears his throat. "Got my own spit down the wrong pipe."

Oh yeah, that's the worst. Gavin uses the time to save the footage and have a quick first glance—thankfully it seems to have turned out well enough. He would have hated to miss such a genuine mishap because you can't plan for these things and they always look great in slow mo.

"Better now," Dan eventually declares. "Let's try that again."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"Can't say I have, no."

By the looks of it, Dan is going to make up for his lack of experience with sheer determination, and really, that's why Gavin loves working with Dan: There's not much that bothers him, he's willing to try almost anything, and in the end, he often manages to succeed fairly well at whatever strange things he puts his mind to. And when he doesn't succeed, he's usually the first to laugh about himself. All of which, Gavin realises, also has the potential to lead to a very interesting sex life.

This time, Gavin knows what to expect, and while he had hoped the knowledge would help him keep a clear mind and focus on triggering the camera, it turns out that now it's the anticipation that's almost enough to finish him off. The memory of Dan's throat squeezing him, the hopes that Dan might get it right this time, the very idea of this obscene act alone. Gavin shakes his head and tries to keep his attention on the mechanics of the procedure, on how Dan pauses a couple of times without actually going for it, obviously working himself up for it in some way. He's unusually silent now.

"I think I might have found a way to shut you up," Gav remarks, though his voice is no match for the cheekiness of his words.

Dan just raises one arm and shoves his middle finger right into Gavin's face without stopping what he's doing. Gavin snickers and bats his hand away, and now at least he feels like he's got full control over his body again. Dan proceeds to make a couple more aborted attempts, very similar to the first one except with decidedly less coughing. Gavin records all of them.

"I think I've got it now," Dan finally proclaims. "I know how to do it."

And sure enough, Dan hasn't promised too much: There's that feeling again, that of being swallowed in all the best ways. Dan manages to take him in almost completely now, and Gavin tries his best to keep still. He can feel Dan's throat contracting around him, and holy cow, that's incredibly hot. There's something amazing about the pressure that is just right, the heat, the intimacy of feeling such a vulnerable part of Dan working around him.

Then Dan pulls back with one smooth move, just a couple of inches, before he dives back in. Gavin hears himself gasp, distantly, because all he can concentrate on right now are the sensations in his cock. Dan establishes a rhythm, every move more tantalising than the last, and bit by bit, Gavin is taking over, fucking Dan's throat, inevitably getting close to that blissful point of no return. He can feel the familiar tightness coil in his balls, the heat deep in his stomach, and then—

Dan lets go of him.

Gavin blinks in surprise. "Huh?"

"Did you record?!"

"Oh." Gavin has truly lost himself for a moment there.

"Moron," Dan says an gives him a push that sends him a couple of steps backwards.

"I'm sorry, B!" He really is. He hasn't done that on purpose, it's just that it has been _so good_.

Dan at least seems to see the compliment in the situation, if his smug grin is anything to go by. "So... Do you think you can pull yourself together for a couple of seconds or..."

Gavin takes a deep breath. "Yes." He goes over to the camera and checks the focus and exposure, just to give himself a bit of extra time to cool down, before he returns to Dan. He tries his best to ignore the sensations this time, to concentrate on the rhythm and his inner countdown towards pressing the trigger. It's still incredibly hard to focus, to will his impending orgasm away, so the moment he triggers the recording, he practically jumps back, startling Dan.

"Oi, give a bloke a warning!" Dan complains.

Gavin is too busy hastening towards the camera, praying with all his heart that the footage turned out fine, sighing with relief when he finds it did. He doesn't know if he could have managed a second take without coming the instance Dan's throat would have tightened around him. Even now, he's still tingling all over from the memories alone.

Since neither of them can think of anything else to film—not that Gavin's brain is working very well right now anyway—they call it a day. Even though every fibre in Gav's body yearns to get off _right now_, he automatically pulls up the recorded videos for them to watch, because, hey, that's what they do, right? Dan at least has already taken his usual place beside him, leaning over his shoulder to get a good look at the small HD screen. First up is the part that Gavin dubs _The Normal Blow Job_ in his head.

"That's ridiculous!" Dan laughs. "Look at my face!"

He's right: They can see every jerk of Gav's dick transfer to his mouth and travel across his cheeks, up to his eyes, even down his chin and throat. It's not quite as flabby as some of the other times they've filmed Dan's face, simply because Dan keeps his lips closed around Gavin's dick instead of relaxing entirely, but it's still weird to look at.

"Even my eyeballs move. It's strange because it doesn't feel like much when you're doing it. I mean, when you get a football in the face, it _hurts_. Your whole skull rattles, and you can see that in slow motion. But a blow job doesn't hurt, obviously, or is uncomfortable in any way, and still it looks like that!" Dan points his finger at the screen. "That's mental!"

"It has the potential to ruin porn forever," Gavin comments. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to look at a blow job again and not think of this."

Dan snorts. "What a price to pay."

"Still worth it, though." And if you ignore the jiggling in Dan's face, as much as that's possible, and concentrate just on his mouth, that's actually quite hot, the way his lips curl around Gavin's dick, how they follow every movement so smoothly, the way everything is slick and glistening in the spotlight. It all looks incredibly sensual in slow motion, and at this speed, the pace just hovers on the right side of sweet torture. If one were to edit the footage the right way... By now Gav is sure enough Dan wouldn't mind, so he makes a mental note to give it a try.

Next up is the cheek thing, which looks even sillier than Gavin has imagined. It only takes one glance and they are both bellowing with laughter, and it's only getting worse with every second they keep watching. "Look at that!" Dan manages in between guffaws, and then again, "Look at that!", but Gavin's whole body is shaking so much that he can't get out any words at all, try as he might. It's not that they haven't seen Dan's face doing weird things in slow motion before, and you might think that at some point you get used to the sight, but maybe it's the juxtaposition between the silliness and the sexual act that makes this so much funnier than anything else.

At some point, Gavin runs out of air, and he has to turn away from Dan and the video. He doubles over and tries to concentrate on his breathing, in and out, and after a while he manages to calm down somewhat. So does Dan, but one look at the camera is enough to set them off again.

Gavin isn't sure how many times they repeat that cycle—it's only when the footage ends that they manage to quiet down for good. Dan wipes tears out of his eyes while Gavin rubs his aching stomach.

"All right, let's try that again, shall we?" Gavin says, still breathless, and starts the video once more.

"Come on!" Dan says to the screen. "That's ridiculous!" Then he's laughing again.

"This must be the most stupid-looking thing we've ever filmed," Gavin agrees. Dan's cheek bulging out and collapsing again is hilarious enough on it's own, and it distorts the rest of Dan's face in the most absurd way. It almost looks like a concentric ripple running through his skin, starting in the centre of his cheek. On top of that, since Gavin's angle of attack is so awkward, Dan's mouth isn't completely closed at the corner and every time Gavin pulls out, there's drool dripping down his chin, some droplets even flying around. This truly is the complete opposite of sexy, and in a way, it's a pity that they can never show it on their channel.

"I wonder if there's anything we could do in a Slow Mo Guys video that's similar to this," Gavin says. "It's just too funny!"

"I could always stuff all kinds of oblong vegetables in my mouth," Dan suggests.

"Nah, too obvious. I mean, what are we gonna say? Hey, we just randomly thought it would be fun to fellate phallic objects?" Yeah, no, they _did_ commit to the whole family friendly thing.

Gavin brings up the next video, Dan's first attempt at deep-throating. This one is fascinating to watch: They can see Dan swallow a couple of times in preparation, then his brows furrow, determined, and finally his throat stretches when he tries to take Gavin in. Like all movement in slow motion, it looks like a highly complex operation that makes one wonder how living beings can get anything done at at all. Then there's a moment where everything seems suspended in time and nothing happens, before Dan's eyes widen ever so slowly and a cough starts shaking him. A spray of saliva erupts, soon covering the whole frame in sparkly mist.

"That's disgusting," Dan says. "Look at that bit of spit right there, buggering off into space. _I'm outta here, bye!_"

Gavin snorts. "I have to say, though, I'm impressed that you managed it in the end."

"Yeah, I noticed," Dan says with a smug grin.

Fine, yes, fair enough, he deserved that stab. Still: "No, really. I don't know how people do it." Gavin feels he'd sooner throw up his last meal than achieve anything.

"It's not that bad, actually. On the scale of things I've done for The Slow Mo Guys, it doesn't even register."

"So, would you do it again?" Gavin asks.

"You _wish_."

Maybe a little, yeah.

Next up is the footage of the successful attempt, which turns out to be a strange mixed bag of feelings. It's utterly riveting how Dan's throat bulges rhythmically, to see the muscles contract and relax, to just observe the sheer physics of it and what the human body is capable of. On the other hand, if Gavin thinks too closely about how that must have been for Dan, he feels his own gag reflex pipe up in sympathy. On the third hand, when he remembers instead how it's his own cock down there, causing all of that, everything loops right back to sexy. There's just something so very primal about watching another body respond to one's own in such a direct manner, something so very intoxicating. The memory's still fresh, too, of how bloody amazing it felt, causing a familiar tingle deep down, and soon enough his erection is making a reappearance.

Neither of them talks during this last video. It's not an awkward silence by any means—thankfully they've moved past that—but Gavin at least has never been the chatty type during sex. Or not-quite-porn-watching, or whatever you call this. Dan makes small, unidentifiable noises here and there, but it's only when the recording ends that he clears his throat and raises his voice. "That's it, then?"

"Yep." Gavin shuts down the camera and collects the trigger cable.

"So. Time to get off?"

"Time to get off," Gavin agrees, excitement rushing through him at the realisation that Dan is as much in the mood as he is, very visibly so. He can't help but wonder if that's the anticipation of what's to come, or whether Dan enjoyed watching himself giving blow jobs—well, the parts of it that didn't look ridiculously stupid, at least. It's quite an intriguing thought, he has to admit.

Dan steps out of his boxers before he flings himself onto the bed, and Gavin quickly follows him. He's so impatient by now that he doesn't wait for Dan to settle, he just uses his own momentum to roll them over, eager to put his hand on Dan's cock. He gets rewarded with a surprised gasp, and that's even before he starts stroking. It's exhilarating to watch Dan getting all worked up, to hear his breath get quicker and heavier with every pull of his fist until it finally turns into a string of moans that makes Gavin's own cock respond eagerly. Dan's sweating now, too, in the lingering heat from running all the filming equipment, with little droplets forming on his chest and glistening in the light and his cheeks tinted red. He looks fucking hot like that.

After a while, Dan shifts and gropes for Gav's crotch, but with the way Gavin lies half on top of him he can barely reach, and the angle is all wrong anyway. Gavin has a better idea: he straddles Dan, and Dan understands immediately and wraps his hand around Gavin's cock. Gavin sighs blissfully, savouring the contact and the burst of pleasure that erupts from it. If he tilts his hips just _so_, his balls press deliciously against the base of Dan's cock, amplifying the sensations even more.

They are jerking each other in sync now, and Gavin feels himself getting close, feels the heat pooling deep within and his balls tighten. And then ... Dan stops. It takes a few seconds until Gav realises, but before he can even open his mouth to complain, Dan has taken Gavin's fingers and curled them around both their cocks. Oh, fuck. _That_, he can totally get behind. Dan's hand guides him, deliberate stroke after deliberate stroke, until he lets go and leaves Gav to it. His hands land on Gavin's hips, holding on, steadying them both.

Gavin is picking up speed now, urged on by his own desire as well as the way Dan is bucking up into his touch. Dan gets louder, more frantic, his fingers dig into Gavin's hips, and then he comes with a long groan, spilling over Gavin's hand and down their cocks. The sight alone is enough to almost send Gav over the edge, and when he flicks his wrist to smear the hot fluid around, the added slickness finally undoes him. He gasps through the waves of his orgasm, sliding his cock along Dan's, for a moment forgetting everything else around him.

When he comes back eventually, he feels Dan's hands fall away from him and his body relax beneath him. He rolls off and to the side and flops down bonelessly. For a while, they lie in companionable silence, catching their breaths, but not long and Gavin's mind starts getting ideas again.

"If we had some sort of vibrating device..." he says.

"Kinky," Dan comments.

Gavin laughs. "No, I mean something we can actually show on YouTube. Something that's _not_ a sex toy, but that does the funny thing to your face. You know, makes it ripple like that."

Dan considers this. "Should be doable. There must be _something_."

And then they're off, bouncing ideas back and forth, and Gavin thinks he could get used to this kind of after-sex brainstorming. By the looks of things, there's a good chance that Dan might, too.


End file.
